


Words in the Dark

by Catsby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Hyungwon is feeling things.





	Words in the Dark

Those words haunted Hyungwon as he went about his day. Why would Hyunwoo tell him that? Why would he say something like that to him? The pink-haired man bit his bottom lip as he stared off into space, his mind wandering back to that morning. He'd asked Hyunwoo to help him with his tie, and Hyunwoo just shrugged and helped him, tying it so easily and smoothly. He thought that would've been the end of their interaction for the morning, but then...

"You look beautiful," Hyunwoo had quietly said to him. He said it with a warm, genuine tone, in a voice so quiet only Hyungwon could hear. Those words, coming from those lips...it was enough to make Hyungwon blush.

Now, if Hoseok had said it, he would've been able to handle it. If Kihyun said it, yeah, sure, whatever. If anyone else had said, Hyungwon would've just responded with a quick "thanks" and gone about his day.

But Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo said it.

His leader was the one who whispered those words to him while the sunlight beamed in through the window, illuminating his face so warmly, giving his honest eyes a gentle twinkle. In that moment, Hyungwon had become so aware of how close they were, how warm Hyunwoo's hands felt on his shoulder, how much he wanted to just grab him and-

"Hey," Hoseok said, nudging his friend gently with his elbow. The small word and contact brought Hyungwon back to reality, and he blinked, looking at Hoseok inquisitively. The older man stared at him for a few seconds before going on, "You're totally spacing out. You okay?"

Hyungwon, again, blinked a few times before clearing his throat and looking away. "Yeah, I'm just...distracted."

"Why?" Hoseok asked, leaning back in his seat and resting his arm around Hyungwon's shoulders. "Did something happen? You've been acting weird since this morning."

Crap, had it really been that obvious? Hyungwon bit his bottom lip again, staring off to the side as he considered dumping all these thoughts and emotions onto Hoseok. He was his best friend, so he knew he could trust him. Still, though, how would Hoseok feel if he heard about it? If Hyungwon told him that he couldn't keep his mind off Hyunwoo...

"It's just," Hyungwon started, then stopped, hesitating again. After a second, he sighed, "Someone...complimented me. This morning."

He could feel Hoseok staring at the side of his head. A few moments of silence fell between them, and Hyungwon turned to look at him, finding him just staring his way with a blank expression.

"Did you hear me?" Hyungwon asked, making sure to put a bit of offense in his voice.

"Yeah, just...you're always getting complimented," Hoseok chuckled. "I've never seen you act like this to just a compliment."

"Well, I-I've never felt this way about getting a compliment," Hyungwon stuttered back quickly with a small huff, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly. "I know it's stupid, but I-"

"It's not stupid," Hoseok interrupted, "It's just surprising. I mean, you must really like whoever complimented you for it to be affecting you like this."

At that, Hyungwon paused. His cheeks flushed a bit hotter as the words sunk in. He liked Hyunwoo? No, surely not. There was no way he felt that way about Hyunwoo, of all people.

"You're blushing," Hoseok snickered.

"Shut up."

 

For once, the dorm was quiet that night, save for occasional roll of thunder outside. Everyone went to sleep early, tired out from the long day, except for Hyungwon. He sat on the couch in the dark living room and stared at the images dancing on the television with a frown, focusing more on the sound of the rain outside than what he was watching. He'd tried lying in bed for a while, but no matter how long he lay there, sleep just refused to set in. On top of that, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Hyunwoo face from earlier that morning, just a few inches away, his dark eyes kind and warm as he whispered those three words to him.

Sleep was impossible for him right now.

All day, Hyungwon had avoided having any sort of contact with Hyunwoo. When Hyunwoo approached him, he'd scurry off to Hoseok's side. When Hyunwoo texted him and asked if he wanted to go to lunch, he made up some half-assed excuse and lied his way out of it. The thought of talking to Hyunwoo or being alone with him - it made his heart race.

He clenched his fists on his lap and sighed, letting his head roll back against the back of the couch. He stared up at the dark ceiling and frowned yet again, frustrated with these emotions that had suddenly filled his mind and made themselves at home. Or, maybe, they'd always been there. Throughout the day, that thought had occurred to him. Could it be that he'd always had these feelings, but they were just now making themselves known? 

Either way, whether these were new feelings or old feelings, he was annoyed and frustrated with them. They were distracting, and there was nothing he could do with them. They were already too deeply rooted for him to just push them away, though, so what could he do other than just avoid Hyunwoo and wait for his feelings to fade away?

Still, as much as he told himself that he hated them, the thought of these feelings leaving...it made him feel almost nauseous.

A light tap on his knee made him nearly jump out of his skin. He immediately sat up straight and looked up at the figure blocking the television, and his heart pounded as he recognized the concerned face.

"H-Hyung."

"Why aren't you in bed?" Hyunwoo asked as he took a seat beside Hyungwon.

Right away, Hyungwon put some space between them, scooting down to the other side of the couch. He noticed the odd expression Hyunwoo gave him, but rather than address it, he answered quickly, "I just- I couldn't sleep."

"Well...you need to sleep," Hyunwoo replied slowly.

Hyungwon nodded in agreement but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just stared towards the television, unable to even look Hyunwoo's way, as his heart began pounding in his chest once again.

Of course, his heartbeat only increased when Hyunwoo scooted down closer to him, not enough to close the gap between them completely but just enough to bring them closer than Hyungwon was currently comfortable with. Hyunwoo seemed to notice the way Hyungwon tensed, but he didn't move away, remaining still as he continued staring at the younger man.

"Did...Did I say something wrong?" Hyunwoo asked suddenly, his voice quiet and almost sounding hurt. "Are you upset with me?"

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to beat himself up when he heard Hyunwoo's tone, the faint pain in his voice causing a wave of guilt to flow over him. Still, he couldn't form words and just shook his head in response, keeping his gaze pointed away from his hyung. He wanted to tell Hyunwoo how he felt, he wanted to get all these feelings off his chest right then and there, he wanted to get this rainstorm of emotions out of his mind and heart, but...he couldn't.

It was embarrassing, feeling like this. Being in love.

"Did someone else upset you?" Hyunwoo asked. His voice was still soft and concerned, and when Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he could even imagine the expression Hyunwoo currently wore. A furrowed brow, a serious frown on his soft lips, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful. Cute.

"No," Hyungwon finally replied. His tone was weaker than even he was expecting. He sounded...beat. Well, he certainly felt beat as well, so it definitely fit.

"What is it then?" Hyunwoo asked. When Hyungwon didn't reply yet again, he pressed further, "Why're you avoiding me?"

Shit, he was caught. He stammered, "I-I haven't been-"

Unfortunately, Hyunwoo was smarter than that. He interrupted quickly, "I noticed, Hyungwon. Did you really think I wouldn't?"

Subconsciously, Hyungwon started biting his lip again. His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute, and he was starting to get a bit shaky. He didn't want to have this conversation with Hyunwoo. He didn't want to have any conversation with Hyunwoo until he could get rid of these feelings, but, being the amazing leader he was, Hyunwoo was worried about him. And the fact that Hyunwoo was actually concerned about him, that he actually noticed and worried about him - it made Hyungwon want to cry, he was so happy.

"Hyungwon," Hyunwoo said quietly, and the worry was evident in his voice again. "Why are you crying?"

He didn't even notice how wet his cheeks were until Hyunwoo said it, and he reached up to wipe his tears away with the long sleeves of his sweater. He drew in a shaky breath and shook his head, stammering, "I-It's nothing."

Suddenly, Hyunwoo's hand was on his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face and forcing him to look at him. His eyes were intense, boring into Hyungwon's as he said, "It's not nothing."

All of Hyungwon's breath felt like it was suddenly gone as he stared into Hyunwoo's eyes. There was so much unspoken emotion there, spinning and whirling in a way that made him feel dizzy. Even in the dark, he could see how Hyunwoo's cheeks were flushed, just like his, and he could even feel Hyunwoo's hand shaking slightly on his wrist. In that moment, he understood why the older man was worried.

The rain outside beat down harder as Hyungwon opened his mouth.

"Hyung, I think I-"

An almost deafening thud of thunder drowned out his words, and there was a loud whir as all the power suddenly went out, the television flashing off and leaving them in pure darkness.

Hyungwon could hear the others shuffling around in their rooms, calling out to each other with shocked voices, but the only thing he could truly focus on in that moment was the soft lips pressing against his. Even though he couldn't see Hyunwoo's face, he could feel every emotion, every unspoken word between them, and he was certain Hyunwoo could feel it too.

Right before he could truly melt into the kiss, Hyunwoo pulled back, and a phone flashlight shown on them. Hyungwon immediately shied back from the bright light, closing his eyes.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Kihyun asked as he walked over, lowering his light from Hyungwon's face, and Hyunwoo stood to meet him.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo answered, taking out his phone as well and turning his light on. Seemingly sensing Kihyun's next question, he added, "We were watching TV."

"Must be a bad storm," Kihyun commented with a sigh and a glance towards the window. Behind him, Hyungwon noticed Hoseok scurry off to the other bedroom, followed by some loud yells from Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun. Even in this panic, those guys were still playing around. Then again, Hyungwon couldn't judge, based on what he and Hyunwoo had just been doing.

Kihyun interrupted his thoughts, "I'm going to call our manager and make sure everything's okay, if you two want to head to bed."

"I'll stay up with you, but-" Hyunwoo paused and looked back to Hyungwon, "-you should get some sleep."

Hyungwon gazed up at him through the dark and gave a small nod of his head, a blush rising to his cheeks again at Hyunwoo's concern for him. "Yeah. I'm tired."

Before he could stand up by himself, Hyunwoo offered a hand to him and commented quietly, "I'll help. Don't want you to trip."

"Do you not have your phone?" Kihyun interrupted the moment, staring at the two of them curiously. Surely, he could feel the air between them at this moment or was at least able to see the looks they were giving each other. Still, it didn't seem to faze him much.

"No, I left it on the charger," Hyungwon answered softly and reached up to gently grab Hyunwoo's hand. As he stood up, he couldn't help but notice how well their hands fit together, how nice Hyunwoo's fingers felt around his. 

Without waiting for a reply from Kihyun, Hyunwoo lead Hyungwon to their shared room. They'd lived there for so long that Hyunwoo must've known Hyungwon could find his own way to his bed. Was he just looking for an excuse to hold hands? Hyungwon's lips curled into a slight smile at the thought.

They entered the bedroom, and Hyunwoo released Hyungwon's hand, letting him go ahead. The younger man didn't fail to notice the sound of the door closing softly behind him, and he smiled lightly again, his heart fluttering in his chest. He reached for the ladder to climb up onto his bed above Hyunwoo's, but a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbing his waist made him pause.

"Sleep on my bed for tonight," Hyunwoo said quietly. "If you had to climb down the ladder in the dark, you could fall and get hurt."

Again, he was concerned, and again, Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. He turned around to face the older man and looked up into his eyes, just barely able to see his face in the dark. "You're worried about me?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Hyunwoo replied softly, and his voice set a nice tingle down Hyungwon's spine.

Happily, Hyungwon stepped over to Hyunwoo's bed and sat down. He stayed there for a moment, looking up at Hyunwoo's face again, before slowly lying down. Immediately, he realized just how much warmer and softer Hyunwoo's bed seemed than his own, and how sweet the scent that engulfed him was. He pulled the covers up over himself to his chest and nearly melted into the mattress, a wave of content coming over him.

"Good," Hyunwoo said in a soft voice above him, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He lifted one hand to cup Hyungwon's cheek, drawing his gaze up to him, and they stared at each other for a few long, heavy seconds, before he leaned down. For the second time that night, their lips met gently in the dark.

The kiss was warmer than the bed, sweeter than the scents, and softer than the sheets. It made Hyungwon's breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat. It was even nicer than the one before it, but it, unfortunately, ended just as quickly. Hyunwoo leaned back and rested his forehead lightly against Hyungwon's, looking down into his eyes.

"I have to go before Kihyun gets suspicious," he whispered.

"Yeah," Hyungwon murmured in return, his voice dreamy and soft as he stared up into the deep color of Hyunwoo's eyes.

"I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Still, Hyunwoo lingered about ten more seconds, obviously not eager to leave the warmth of this moment behind. He eventually forced himself to lean back and stood up off the bed, sending one more fond glance at Hyungwon before quietly exiting the room.

Hyungwon watched him go, then stared at the door after him. He slowly raised one hand to his face and pressed his fingers lightly to his lips, the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips there still fresh in his mind. He let out a soft sigh against his fingers, then rolled over onto his side and buried his face into the soft pillow, pulling the covers up to his neck at the same time. Even though Hyunwoo had left, his scent stayed in the sheets, swallowing Hyungwon up and drawing another smile to his face.

"Hyunwoo," he breathed out quietly, and the name tasted sweet on his tongue.

He was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like right after discovering showhyung  
> it probably SUCKS but that's okay, it's my first time posting on here
> 
> meet me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride) so we can talk about kpop /wheezes


End file.
